


A Rough Day

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou, Ryouta, and Makoto all know well losing their voices can't lead to anything good, at least not with their respective husbands around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a practice for writing like Akashi and Kuroko so lmao.
> 
> The most important knb poly ships.

Akashi Seijuurou awoke in the morning without the ability to speak. He should’ve expected it, seeing as he’d been forced to speak the day before despite the fact he’d already been losing his voice.

“Good morning, Sei-chan!” Kazunari exclaimed, hopping into his husband’s lap, “I already called your company, you’re not going in today.”

Seijuurou wanted to tell Kazunari he didn’t appreciate it, but all that came out was the sound of some sort of dying animal(well, probably, at least).

“See, good thing I called you in!” Kazunari exclaimed, “You can’t speak.”

Seijuurou frowned down at him as Shintarou entered the room, seemingly annoyed about something.

“Kazunari, you said you were going to make something hot for Seijuurou’s throat, not bother him.” The green haired man said after a moment.

“Yeah, but I wanted to check on him first!” Kazunari replied, jumping off the red head, “I’ll go make him something right now.”

“Then go,” Shintarou said, pushing his glasses back up with a sigh, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Seijuurou company.”

The black haired man gave a nod and was skipping out the door soon after, leaving his husbands together.

Seijuurou frowned up at the green haired man as he came closer. He wanted to tell him how disappointed he was in the fact he let Kazunari do that, but once again he couldn’t form the words. God, his throat was so dry and sore.

“I know what you want to say, Seijuurou,” Shintarou said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “He did it when I was occupied with other things.”

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow at the remark.

“I was...listening to Oha Asa--”

Before he could finish the sentence, Seijuurou had thrown a pillow at his head. Seijuurou couldn’t help but sigh at that point, he loved his husbands, but could he have a worst possible pair for days like this? He couldn’t think of one person who could have it quite as difficult as him, really.

\----------------------------------

Ryouta wanted to tell Daiki that he loved listening to him speak, but there needed to be a point to draw the line. For the last half hour his dark blue haired husband had been trying to keep him entertained and all it was was basketball and more basketball.

He made a whining sound, catching Daiki’s attention and earning a raised eyebrow by the smaller man at his side.

“What is it, Ryouta?” Tetsuya asked, having set his book down to look at the blond.

He pointed at Daiki with a pout, hoping that Tetsuya would understand what he meant.

“What about me?” Daiki asked, leaning on the other side of Kise, “What, my story not interesting enough?”

“I think the fact all you’ve been talking about is basketball is getting stale to him, Daiki.” Kuroko replied, reopening his book.

Kise gave a nod and apologetic smile to his husband, hoping he’d find something else to talk about, or, better yet, turn on the television.

“Oh come on, Testu, it wasn’t that boring was it?” Daiki asked with a frown and ruining Ryouta’s hopes.

“I wouldn’t know,” Tetsuya began in reply, “I began to block you out when you began talking in circles.”

“Tetsu!” Aomine said, jumping up, “Why would you that?”

“So I could read my book,” The other man replied simply, holding it up, “That’s not a bad thing is it?”

Ryouta shrugged, for all he knew, Tetsuya was lying about blocking out Daiki.

“Tetsu, that’s not a good thing, come on Ryouta, you’ve gotta agree!” Daiki exclaimed, looking to the blond for help.

Once again all Ryouta could do was shrug, he really didn’t want to take sides in something this silly, and that coming from him told you just how ridiculous the whole thing was.

“Let’s leave the one who can’t talk out of this.” Tetsuya suggested, closing his book again.

Ryouta gave an enthusiastic nod at the idea and, in the footsteps of Tetsuya, began to block his husbands out.

\----------------------------------

Makoto wanted to tell Atsushi to let go of him and stop trying to plant his slobbery kisses on his neck, too bad for him he’d been a dumbass and strained himself too much the day before in court.

“Atsushi, are you sure that’s going to help Makoto?” Tatsuya asked, trying to hold in a laugh from the other end of the couch.

“Duh,” Atsushi replied, placing another kiss on the shorter man’s neck, “Kisses make everything better.”

“I see, well then keep up the good work.” Tatsuya said an Makoto swore he’d never hated his husband(no matter what he said) before that moment.

“Then why doesn’t Muro-chin help too?” Atsushi asked, “You can help kiss it better.”

“There’s no room, you seem to have his neck covered,” The man replied with a dismissive wave of the hand, “You’ll be fine.”

“You can kiss him somewhere once to help.” Atsushi whined, moving his husband and himself closer, “Come on, Murochin.”

“Fine…” Tatsuya said after a moment with a sigh, “Where should I kiss him?”

Makoto had an idea of where to tell him to kiss, too bad his lack of voice kept that from happening.

“I dunno, his lips would probably work, though.” Atsushi replied.

Tatsuya gave a small nod at the suggestion and grabbed Makoto by the chin.

“For once you can’t say something to ruin the mood, how nice.” Tatsuya laughed, pressing their lips together.

Makoto took the chance to bite Tatsuya’s lip, thinking it was only fair after what he said. It was only better when Tatsuya recoiled.

“Even when you can’t talk you find ways to piss me off.” Tatsuya mumbled, trying to hide his reddening face.

Makoto grinned, looked like Tatsuya was still fairly easy to mess with without a voice. Sure, he couldn’t do it if the loss of voice was due to a sickness, but still.

“Muro-chin and Miya-chin need to fight less.” The purple haired giant mumbled, placing another kiss on Makoto’s neck, “I know they can stop it, they just need to do it.”


End file.
